


Unfold

by hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han, Violence, bottom jeongin, but soft dom, pink haired jeongin and blue haired jisung, that would be such a power couple omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt/pseuds/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt
Summary: A Jeongsung Mafia AU that no one asked for.





	Unfold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> I hope you're having a nice day. If you enjoy this story, please don't forget to leave kudos and comments. They really encourage me.
> 
> I love you, stay safe !

« You know what to do if something goes wrong… »

« Channie hyung, I’ve done this more times than I can count, everything will be fine. Now go, I got this. »

Chan watched as the pink-haired boy made his way through the drunken crowd of a club. Once he made sure the small boy was where he needed to be, he turned back to the 7 males in front of him, part of a gang called GOT7. Chan, a gang leader himself, was friend with one of their members and both gangs were planning an alliance.

The leader of Stray Kids took the opportunity of this meeting to resolve a matter with a man who went by the name of Joo Won. This man, another gang leader, made a deal with Stray Kids and while the latter respected their part of the deal, Joo Won’s gang didn’t. Chan couldn’t accept this disrespect and sent Jeongin, their entertainer, to seduce the male in order to get to him faster.

Jeongin was an orphan, who fled from the orphanage - hell, according to the small male - when he was 16. Seungmin, their hacker, was the one who found him lurking around their neighborhood, searching for somewhere to sleep. He was looking so innocent, shivering in the cold autumn weather, and Seungmin pleaded Chan to take him in. The Australian male agreed once he saw the boy, looking so thin and pale it was obvious he was malnourished.

That’s how, after a few months, Jeongin joined the gang. He learned how to shoot with guns and how to fight but everyone noticed how good he was with his words. Jeongin knew how to be persuasive, and easily managed to get anyone wrapped around his pretty little fingers. With his pretty face and beautiful body, he managed to catch everybody’s heart and make them do what he wanted them to. The pink haired boy still learned how to fight, in case something went wrong and nobody was near him, but usually the gang tried to have at least 2 members close to the entertainer during missions.

This night, unfortunately, the members weren’t as close as they would like to, but Jeongin reassured them many times before, saying he knew what he had to do and that everything would go perfectly fine, like it always did.

The older members nodded, not reassured. If only they knew they were going to be right in the end.

Jisung, Chan’s right hand man, stepped out of the rented room they were in with GOT7, to check on Jeongin. The boy was absolutely fine, seated on Joo Won’s lap, while the man drank champagne, running his filthy hands up and down Jeongin’s body. The blue haired male was fuming at this point, sending daggers at the man who tried to pry Jeongin’s naked legs, only covered by a divine pair of black velvet shorts, as he wore a silky white blouse, looking absolutely ravishing. Deciding he had seen enough and made sure Jeongin was watched by the other males, he went back in the room, ready to discuss with the other gang.

The pink haired male felt a little uncomfortable, as he was on Joo Won’s lap, forcing himself to play his part.  
Usually, Jeongin loved playing with the dangerous men, more than satisfied when they understood a little too late that the frail boy who caught their attention was only there to obtain important informations. He loved it when they realized they weren’t as strong as they thought.  
But now, he just wanted to get out of here, because of the leader’s manners, as he tried to ravish him in front of all the onlookers, but also because of a certain man. The way he looked at the pretty boy was overwhelming him. The cautious dark eyes were on him at any moment, trying to decipher him.

When Jeongin was asked - ordered - to bring the men a drink, the leery man came to his boss and explained to him why he didn’t trust Jeongin, as he had already seen him in the same situation with another man. Joo Won felt very angry about the situation, not knowing why the young man had tried to seduce him to get informations. When he returned, the sturdy man still continued to let Jeongin believe he had him wrapped around his fingers, trying to get him to come with him, in his car.

He had the end of Jeongin’s life prepared, ready to kill him for what he did.

Jeongin looked back at Minho and Changbin, but suddenly couldn’t find them anymore. They blended in so well with the dancing crowd, that the small male ended up never finding them, as he was being dragged to Joo Won’s car.

The strong male forcefully got him in the back of the car even after Jeongin tried to convince him not to, letting him think he wanted to fuck him, which Jeongin wasn’t ready for and would do everything to prevent the other male from even touching him. He lied the boy on the back seats, hovering over him, making him look so small and vulnerable. The gang leader was quick to choke Jeongin, all while insulting him.

« Such a slut, you’re practically giving your body to dangerous men for your little gang, but you love the danger, don’t you ? You waited all of this time to get what you truly deserve, you dumb slut. Remember, you brought this upon yourself, bitch. You shouldn’t have tried to fuck with me. »

Jeongin was a crying mess, scared for his life. Luckily for him, his earpiece wasn’t noticeable and Seungmin, the gang’s hacker, managed to guide the other members back to Jeongin after hearing Joo Won’s words and sensing the youngest was in danger. When the members, all back with Jisung and Chan, were informed of Jeongin’s situation, Minho, Changbin and Felix all ran, guided by Seungmin. As Chan’s right hand, he was supposed to stay, but as he knew Jeongin was hurt, he was restless and knew he had to go by his side. Jisung looked at Chan, asking for his permission to go after the male too with his eyes, the usual cold glint replaced by worry and despair. The leader only nodded, and that was Jisung’s cue to run out of the room, getting to the empty parking lot as quick as he could.

When he arrived, he found a shaken up Jeongin, in Changbin’s strong arms. The boy was usually really strong and kept everything to himself, but the dark red marks of hands on his pale neck and the fact that he was sobbing in changbin’s hold, who caressed his hair told Jisung everything he needed to know : this motherfucker had to pay for what he did to the angelic male.  
Minho and Felix took hold of the embittered gang leader as soon as they spotted the car, ready to make him regret his actions towards the pink haired male but as they saw Jisung nearing, the darkest look in his eyes ,they both knew the Chan’s right hand man would be merciless to Joo Won.

Jisung couldn’t control his rage anymore, triggered by the sight of a hurt Jeongin, and pushed the man to the ground as he tried to defend himself, in vain, the blue haired male throwing the hardest punches he was capable of. He wanted him to feel more fearful than Jeongin, wanted him to feel more pain than he gave the younger. After he felt satisfied with his work, the man’s face bloated and bloody, weakness seeping from his body, Jisung got up. The gang leader, feeling too weak, didn’t even try to get up, thinking the cold-blooded man would leave him for dead. He only groaned loudly as Jisung harshly put his foot on the man’s chest, keeping him from moving and alternatively making him cough blood, the scarlet liquid making it’s way out of his thin and busted lips.

Chan had a talk with him, earlier in the week, about this man’s fate. They had discussed it shortly, as they came to the same conclusion : This man deserved to die, and his death would show the other gangs, who praised him for betraying Stray Kids, alternatively the most powerful gang in South Korea, that they would always get back at the ones who tried to fool them. Now, with what he tried to do to Jeongin, taking the decision to either let him live or die was even easier.

The blue haired male turned around, only to see Jeongin’s head hidden in Changbin’s neck. He nodded at the older, who put his hand on the frail boy’s hair, keeping his head in his neck. Jisung didn’t want the younger to see him kill the man, even though he had already seen plenty of corpses, he didn’t want Jeongin to think he was a cruel killer. All of the Stray Kids members only killed when it was absolutely necessary.

He turned back to the weakened man, pulling his gun out. He aimed at his head, gaze turning cold.

« You shouldn’t have done that you dumb fuck. »

The shot was loud, as the only other hearable sound was Jeongin’s small sobs. The bullet went straight through the man’s head, scarlet liquid seeping out of his now dead body. 

« Now, his gang will know the consequences of not respecting a deal and fucking with one of our members, » said Jisung, before leaving. The other males followed him quickly, as they knew Chan would be waiting for them. 

The youngest sat in their car, head against the window, as he watched the rain. He reflected on everything that happened, how he should’ve been less reckless about the situation. He felt guilty, and even more as he thought that Jisung was mad at him. All of their members came to him and asked him if he was okay, hugging him and praising him, except Jisung. He got in the car and started driving as soon as everyone was seated. Jeongin noticed how tight was Jisung’s grip on the wheel, how all of his veins were bulging. Everything he did indicated that he was tensed, and his body language confirmed it, making the small boy feel bothered.

He didn’t want Jisung to be mad at him, not when they had such a special relationship.

They weren’t together per se, but it was undeniable that they had feelings for each other. They haven’t acted on those feelings, nor on the sexual tension there was between the two. Both of them always did everything to put the other on edge.

In the beginning, it was only lingering touches while cuddling, a possessive hold on Jeongin’s waist, small neck kisses. Then, it became more. More lustful, more desperate. Jisung sneaking behind him while he was preparing dinner, and bending him slightly over the kitchen counter, running his hands on the younger’s pretty body. When he sensed that he was needy enough, due to the whimpers he let out, Jisung got out of the kitchen with a smirk. Jeongin also got back at the older male, by wearing the shortest pair of shorts he owned and Jisung’s favorite shirt, bursting in the blue haired male’s bedroom to show him his outfit. The younger always managed to make something fall to the floor when he was near the older, bending low to tease Jisung. He always saw how the older’s eyes darkened when he saw how his shirt swallowed Jeongin up. It made him feel possessive of the boy, made him want to make him his quickly.

The sexual tension between the two was unbearable, but they still managed to have soft moments together. They often went out late at night, just to lay in the grass and look at the stars. That’s where they had the most memories, sharing their life as they cuddled, eyes glued on the little specks of light in the sky. Jisung trusted Jeongin with his life, and so did the younger, and allowed himself to share his fears. Jeongin always comforted him when he was vulnerable, put him back together again. The oldest was very protective of Jeongin, and this was showed through everything he did. He always put Jeongin first, did everything he could to keep him happy and make him feel safe in the dark world he had entered when he first stepped foot in Stray Kids’ house.  
Jeongin was absolutely enamored by the cold looking blue haired male, and loved the fact that he was so light-hearted when they were at home, a stark contrast to his ruthless attitude at work. He liked how loyal and close to everybody Jisung was.  
The older knew that Jeongin’s presence lighted up his life, how refreshing his innocence was. The fact that he cared so much about all of Stray Kids, that he considered them as his family, as he never got one was heartwarming for him.

That’s why Jeongin was disappointed at himself. He didn’t want Jisung to be mad at him, he didn’t want to loose what they had. If Jisung wasn’t by his side, he would go crazy.

They finally arrived, after a ride that seemed like it lasted 3 hours, when it only lasted about 15 minutes. The pink haired boy was so deep in thoughts that he wouldn’t have noticed they arrived home if Hyunjin hadn’t grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the car.

After what happened to Jeongin, all of his hyungs spent their night pampering him and cuddling him to death. He bathed in his hyungs’ affection, but if he was being honest, they always showed him a lot of affection. Right now, the only one he needed attention from went away, taking a shower. The small male was a little relieved when Jisung wrapped his arms around him before they both entered the house, and before all of the boys threw themselves on their cute youngest.

When Jisung came back from his shower, looking absolutely sinful in his black shirt and sweatpants, blueberry hair wet, he immediately went to the kitchen. He made himself a coffee, smirking while looking at the younger being cuddled and praised but only looking at him in the kitchen. He loved to see Jeongin longing for him. The younger’s shining eyes were looking right into his dark looking ones with a desperate look. He needed Jisung by his side, and pleaded him wordlessly.

He knew Jisung liked him when he was nice and polite, that’s why he rarely acted like a brat in front of him, wishing to keep the other satisfied with his attitude.

Jisung’s piercing gaze left Jeongin’s and he leaves the nearly untouched cup of coffee on the marble counter before heading towards his bedroom.

The younger is quick to greet the older gang members goodnight, and to advise - force - Changbin to let Jeongin sleep in Jisung’s bedroom and sleep with Seungmin for the night. Everybody in the house was aware of the strong sexual tension between the two members, and the fact that they were madly in love with each other but too coward to confess. It was fun to finally see their love story unfold.

They all went to sleep early, and put loud music in their earphones, knowing their ears would be tainted otherwise.

Jeongin shyly tiptoed in Jisung’s bedroom. The older was sitting on his bed, arms crossed, seemingly waiting for the cute boy to make his appearance. As he heard the door opening, he immediately got up, closer to the pink haired boy, pulling him in his embrace. They only hugged for a few seconds, before they looked in each other’s eyes, gaze falling on their lips. Unknowingly, they leaned in, lips meeting a soft kiss.

The smaller boy bathed in the feeling of having Jisung’s lips on his, moving in a sweet rhythm at first. Their innocent kisses were soon thrown out of the window, as Jisung’s hands gripped harder on Jeongin’s waist, no space left in between their bodies. The younger’s hands grabbed the blueberry strands, as the kiss got more desperate. Jeongin ended their kiss, breathless, as Jisung left his mark on Jeongin’s neck and collarbones. The boy facing him only whimpered, head thrown back to give Jisung more access to his pale neck.

This didn’t last long, as the blue haired male was too desperate to even think of teasing Jeongin. He carried the frail male on his bed, laying him gently before hovering over him. His hands slipped under Jeongin’s silky shirt, traveling everywhere on his upper body. The sensitive boy arched his back, whimpering slightly as his eyes were closed, enjoying the kiss that Jisung initiated.

Jeongin’s eyes opened again when he felt Jisung taking his shirt off, and tried to cover himself, suddenly feeling shy under the male’s dark eyes.

« Don’t. You’re beautiful. »

He gripped Jeongin’s thin wrists, keeping them off of his upper body, while he played with the young male’s nipples, licking them before biting them gently, receiving whines from the squirming boy. When Jisung hovered over the younger again, he gripped the hem of his shirt, wanting it off. The older chuckled, taking off his shirt to reveal a toned upper body from all the work out he went through. He let his hands make their way on Jeongin’s body, lingering touches on his legs. Jisung playfully slapped jeongin’s back thighs but as he noticed him whine a little he tried it again, this time spanking his ass through the velvet shorts, the whine only harder as his gleaming eyes closed because of the pleasure. Intrigued by this, Jisung tried it a third time as he took the sinful shorts off of the younger’s beautiful body, spanking Jeongin lightly through his underwear.  
Jisung took his sweet time to appreciate the sight of the young male’s body, pink silky hair sprawled against scarlet sheets, lips swollen, pale body covered in hickeys as he only wore white lace panties.

« Such a beautiful looking angel. »

« Hyung, please… »

« Please what, baby ? »

« I want more »

Jisung only nodded, getting closer to the younger’s skinny limbs, taking off the white panties. He grabs one of the boy’s thigh, lightly spreading his legs, before gently biting his inner thigh. He teases Jeongin by leaving a hickey on his hip, before getting close to his pretty twitching cock, but never touching it.  
Jeongin’s pale hand gripped Jisung’s hair, begging him to get closer to where he actually wanted him. Those words were seemingly unheard by jisung, who stepped away with a smirk.

« Hyung, come back. I promise I’ll be good for you. »

These words made Jisung stop in his tracks, turning back to see the boy sitting on his knees on the bed, sparkling eyes meeting his, begging him to come back to bed. 

« Oh really ? Why won’t you show me how good you are, angel ? »

The older sat back on the bed, Jeongin immediately rushing to his side, like a puppy, lifting his gaze to meet Jisung’s. He waited for his nod, before moving and slipping the sweatpants off of the older’s legs. Jeongin kneeled down on the floor, taking Jisung’s cock out of his briefs. He immediately got to work, softly licking the head. His small licks seemed to already have an effect on the older, whose breath got slightly hitched. 

« Baby, be a good boy and don’t tease me, » said Jisung breathlessly.

The pink haired male decided to take mouthfuls of the length in front of him, whimpering as he felt the tip against his throat. By then, Jisung was a mess, bucking his hips, head thrown back as his hold on the small boy’s silky hair got even tighter. Jeongin’s plump lips fell on the older’s cock without hesitation, making him groan.

« That’s it, angel. You’re so good. Keep, f-fuck, keep going »

Jisung knew he was getting close, and that’s when he decided to pull Jeongin’s mouth off his twitching cock, wanting to come in him.

He got up, caressing Jeongin’s hair to praise him as he sat back on the bed, to search for lube in his drawer. When he came back, he kissed Jeongin gently on the lips, before putting a hand on his stomach, making him lie on the bed. He spread his pale legs, lubing one of his fingers. The blue haired male kissed his inner thighs when he sensed that Jeongin was a little anxious.

« Don’t worry, angel. This won’t hurt at all. »

This calms Jeongin down a slightly, finally giving Jisung the possibility to slip a lubed finger in his pink hole. The younger whine in pain when he felt Jisung’s finger knuckles deep in him, squirming in discomfort. He tried to get used to the feeling quickly, to be able to push back on Jisung’s fingers and show him how good he was. The discomfort the smaller was feeling went away fairly quickly, as Jisung distracted him by touching his pretty pink cock, hand going up and down on the length. He was finally able to take 3 of Jisung’s fingers, openly moaning, until the older deemed the pink haired male was ready.

The oldest of the two put lube on his hard cock, before finally entering the tight hole. Their breaths got knocked out, as their bodies were finally one. He let Jeongin adapt to the way Jisung’s cock stretched his hole in a way his fingers couldn’t, before thrusting in, groaning as the tight walls clenched around him.

« Fuck, baby you’re so tight. Am I making you feel good, baby boy ? Tell me how good I’m making you feel. »

The thrusts were getting harder and harder, as Jisung hit Jeongin’s prostate fully, making him moan loudly.

« So good, h-hyung. I feel so good. »

Jisung was pleased with Jeongin’s answer, hands gripping his small waist harder. His hips snapped against Jeongin’s perky ass loudly, making the younger bite his lip to refrain himself from screaming. The pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming.

The blue haired boy glanced at the smaller boy underneath him, admiring the lewd expression over his angelic face. Moans fell freely from his lips, as the older hit a particular spot, that had him arch his back, body even closer to Jisung’s. He left kisses all over his younger lover’s body, thrusting hard and deep into him.

« Nobody can touch you like I can, princess. »

The dominance in Jisung’s voice was undeniable, as it was even lower than usual. The tone he used was also incredibly sensual, voice dripping with want for the younger. Jeongin only nodded, knowing that he didn’t want to receive pleasure from anybody else now that he had Jisung by his side. No one would be able to make him feel so good.  
Jeongin was crying of pleasure by now, loving how hard jisung was being with him, his cheeks were wet from the crying, and his eyes were more gleaming than ever, full of pleasure and desire.  
Jisung growled by his ear, getting closer to his release, as Jeongin raked his nails on Jisung’s toned back, faint marks appearing on the skin. Knowing he was getting closer to his release too, the pink haired male asked for Jisung’s permission to cum.

« I’m s-so close, hyungie. P-Please, can I cum ? »

« Such a good boy. Yes, angel, you can. »

The pleasure was so intense that Jeongin’s orgasm hit him like a wave. He gripped Jisung’s wrist, walls clenching hard on his hard length, still ramming in the smaller’s hole, chasing his release as he saw the white ribbons of cum land on Jeongin’s stomach. His toes curled up as his thighs were shaking uncontrollably. The soft cries that escaped the young male’s lips got Jisung even closer.

« You’re so fucking tight baby ,I’m gonna cum soon. I’m gonna breed you, mark you as mine and mine only, would you like that, angel ? »

The pink haired boy nodded, still overwhelmed by his orgasm. He wanted to feel the older male’s seed fill him up until he was full. He got what he wanted quickly as the tightness of Jeongin’s hole triggered Jisung’s orgasm. He came inside of him, filling the smaller boy up fully with his seed, groaning next to his ear.

He thrusted a few times to ride his orgasm making Jeongin whine from the overstimulation.

After both males caught their breaths, the older kissed Jeongin’s irresistible lips sweetly, pulling out slowly before going to the bathroom. He came back hastily with a cloth to clean the younger up. The sweet attention made Jeongin smile, as he let Jisung clean the cum away, caressing his blueberry hair gently. He then helped Jeongin slip into a pair of clean underwear and into one of his t-shirts, as he wouldn’t risk getting into the younger’s room to take his pajamas and scar Seungmin and Changbin for life. Besides, he loved the way his shirt swallowed Jeongin’s body up. He finally made him his.

The younger’s whines pull him out of his thoughts, and he looks at the younger making grabby hands, trying to get him to cuddle. Jisung chuckled, before laying on the bed. Jeongin didn’t wait another second before getting closer to his hyung, nuzzling his head against his neck. Jisung turned his head, grabbing Jeongin’s jaw gently, to get the cute boy to look at him, before kissing his lips. Their kisses were full of love and they didn’t need to talk to know that they loved each other.

« I’ll always protect you, angel. You know that, right ? »

« Yes, hyung. Thank you. »

A last kiss was all they needed before falling asleep, a smile on their faces, cuddled against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Have a nice day !
> 
> NSFW twt :
> 
> @sweet_hyuninnie


End file.
